


Drag me down

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Closeted Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Crush, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Richie tozier is stuck tutoring Patrick hocksetter for a whole month opening up not so new feelings and old wounds Richie has been hiding from the losers





	Drag me down

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually get darker a lot of triggers don't say I didn't warn you if you decide to read it

_life was finally getting back to normal well as normal as it was in Derry for Richie and his friends during the summer Richie had decided to take literature class boy did he wish he hadn't the teacher fell asleep during teaching the rest of the class found it to be entertaining throwing paper and spitting spit balls at him _

_While Richie was just annoyed doodling in his notebook he decided then to cut class throwing his notebook in his backpack and headed out soon enough he was knocked down by one of the Bowers gang Patrick hocksetter the more hotter one of the group at least Richie thought anyways looking up at the much older boy fixing his glasses,_

_Ever since hitting puberty Richie had found himself becoming more attracted to other boys it's not something he wanted but he can't help it he even had tons of cut outs of male celebrities such as Emilio Estevez Corey haim Keanu Reeves and Christian Slater in his paper folder God help him if his parents saw that,_

_Over the summer it's gotten more intense once he developed a crush on Patrick he hardly sleeps since most of his thoughts come at night and these thoughts weren't so kid friendly Richie often masturbated to Patrick's yearbook photo after he finished he cried himself to sleep wishing he could stop these impure thoughts taking over _

Where you off to trash mouth? You never cut class says Patrick with a wide smirk 

_richie looked back up at him after pushing everything back into his backpack he couldn't help but blush looking up at the boy his heart pounding he face now sweating _

I uh... The fucking teacher passed out okay now if you'll excuse me I need to go

_richie tried to move passed Patrick when the older boy grabbed him and pushed him up against the lockers his hot breath now on his face making his glasses fog his hands tightening around Richie's arms most likely gonna leave a bruise he was prepared to be punched into a bloody pulp instead was met with a smile _

you are so fucking cute tozier says Patrick now playing with Richie's curls,

_at that point Richie wanted to die_

_Soon enough Patrick let go of his grip and walked away_

_Richie didn't know if should have been scared or aroused one thing was for sure he couldn't catch his breath _


End file.
